


No More Masks

by witchesmortuary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, It's Angst turned fluff, Madam Spellman May, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Zelda has always hidden her emotions behind a consistent mask of stoicness and coldness but when Mary Wardwell started to slowly lift that mask, Zelda got scared.(3 of 4 entry for the Madam Spellman May)
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Madam Spellman May





	No More Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third entry for the Madam Spellman May, the prompt is 'Masks'. I thought about doing something that included quarantine but then again, I couldn't pass up the chance for some angst turned fluff. I know it's relatively short considering the word counts of my other fanfictions but I thought short might be better in this case.  
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Title and lyrics at the end are from What if I told you by Jason Walker.

Zelda has been hiding behind a mask of perfection and an image of being stoic all her life. Trust never came easy for the witch which made relationships and friendships hard for her. They would tell she would hide something or that she didn't love them and leave and each time Zelda had to pick up more pieces, add them to the imaginary pile of shards and try even harder to keep up the facade.

When Sabrina’s teacher came into her life, really came into her life and started plucking on her mask with such a softness that it melted her just thinking about her, she was genuinely scared. At the beginning she wondered if the brunette would give up her attempts if she just refused to let her in. But she didn't.

Instead after the months that Zelda and Mary spent together it became harder and harder to keep up the distant facade. And Zelda was sure that Mary started to catch on because her attempts became more aimed towards crumbling her walls, so far that Zelda had to actively try and hide the fact that it was working because her sister would tease her to no end.

At first, her strategies concluded carefully chosen compliments and showing genuine interest in whatever the witch was reading or doing. Then Mary went on to offer her help whenever she could. She would snatch a plate out of her hands with the words ``Let me do it, Zelds.´´ and every time Zelda blushed and nodded. Even though Hilda would do the same, Zelda wasn’t used to her partners willingly taking work away from her.

And when Mary started to notice that her efforts were proving futile, her compliments grew bolder and she started to caress Zelda’s hands and after catching on that Zelda enjoyed having her upper arm and wrist caressed, she stroked those too. Sometimes, when Mary felt especially bold she would use her ministrations when they were all sitting in the living room and she would enjoy Zelda’s eyes growing big but not pulling away and Mary would press a chaste kiss on her cheek and stop because she knew how unaccustomed Zelda was to public affection. And Zelda was thankful that she had Mary, that she understood how hard it was for her and accepted it.

Sometimes when Mary would accidentally brush her arm softly or compliment whatever she was doing, Zelda felt like it was not so accidental as she said it was because she failed to hide a smirk when Zelda blushed or shivered visibly. After some time Zelda was confident Mary did it on purpose.

* * *

After spending most of their Sunday morning in bed, Zelda in Mary’s arms and Mary softly caressing up and down her upper arm, Zelda looked up. ``Mary? May I ask you something?´´ she asked and propped herself up a little, her hair falling over her shoulders and hiding the love bites that were blooming on her neck from last night.

Mary looked at her with a smile and nodded, quickly grabbing for her glasses so she could see the redhead a little more clearly. ``Of course. Ask away.´´ she encouraged with a smile and sat up against the headboard, pulling the sheets with her.

A subtle smile crossed her lips as she sat up next to her. ``You do know that I am aware how you try to crumble all of my carefully built walls, right? You aren’t very subtle about it.´´ she asked and after a little hesitation took Mary’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

The brunette’s eyes fell to their hands and she smiled before looking up again with wide eyes. ``Well I- I did think it was more uh..more subtle..´´ a blush started to rise on her cheeks and suddenly Mary found their hands to be very fascinating; an attempt to hide her scarlet cheeks and her embarrassment.

Zelda chuckled slightly and tucked the high school teacher softly towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. ``I am not mad. It’s just- I am not used to this, the- the caring and the affection. I never want you to think I don't want you close to me. I am just not very good at expressing." she explained carefully, her eyes cast down now as well. A smile tucked on her lips. "I built that mask very carefully over decades of heartbreak and loss and now here you are gradually getting rid of it. I don't know how you do this, Mary Wardwell, but don't you ever stop. If you want something or someone, you take it okay?" Zelda brushed her lips against her lover's cheek and chuckled at Mary's reaction, a small nod, and a lean into the kiss.

"Understood. I love you Zelda" Mary spoke and turned to Zelda. The brunette bit her inner cheek for a second before leaning forward and kissing Zelda on the lips.

Zelda hummed. "I don't say it enough but I love you too, darling. Very much." she replied before returning the kiss and placing her hands on Mary's lips to pull her closer.

  
  
  


_ There's so much I want to say _

_ But I'm so scared to give away _

_ Every little secret that I hide behind _

_ Would you see me differently? _

_ And would that be such a bad thing _

_ I wonder what it would be like _

_ If I told you _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡


End file.
